Charlie Ships It
by bandnerd21
Summary: Charlie knows some things, and she considers them pretty obvious observations. What she doesn't know is why the Winchesters don't notice what's right in front of their faces. Based on a conversation about the promo for 8x22, pre-destiel. Only T to be safe. Was a One-shot, but I was guilted into making it a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was kind of bored, and this plot bunny just kind of started bouncing around in my head because one of my friends mentioned that Charlie would probably ship Destiel. And this happened. Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie stood next to Sam, watching Dean and the angel giving each other googly eyes. She stood on her toes to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Are they always like this?"

Sam turned to her, slight confusion on his face. "Like what?"

Charlie sighed. "Like..." She waved her arms in the air to find the right words, finally settling on, "gay." She shrugged. Might as well be blunt about it.

Sam's eyes widened, and he turned to look at Dean and Cas. They did seem rather... Comfortable... But Dean was always comfortable with people.

Charlie watched as the realization dawned on Sam. _For the one in line to go to Stanford, Sam can be pretty thick headed sometimes... _

"So, you think that they... I mean, Dean and Cas are... But, Dean always has those magazines..."

"Sam, there is such a thing as bisexual. From what I've seen, your brother is the poster boy."

"What should we do?"

"We? Sammy, he's your brother I think you should be the one to point out his mislabeled sexuality."

"You're the one who noticed in the first place!" Somehow, Sam was able to keep his voice at a whisper.

Charlie glared at him for a moment before holding out her fist. "Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock?" Sam gaped at her. "What, you think only Sheldon Cooper plays it like this?"

Sam shrugged and held his hands out helplessly. Charlie sighed and taught him the rules. She was certain that she'd win. Until Sam, quick-learning bastard that he is, learned a little too quickly and beat her. Charlie ran her hands over her face before shooing Sam away and calling Dean over. The older brother put his conversation with Cas on hold and jogged over to Charlie. She smirked.

"So," she started confidentially, "how long you had your eye on Mr. Tall, Dark and Winged?"

Dean blinked rapidly a couple times. "What the hell do you mean, Charlie?"

"I _mean_ my gaydar is going crazy because you and Cas keep making eyes at each other. Just kiss and be done with it already!" Dean was silent a few moments, unsure what to say. Charlie sighed. "Dean Winchester, don't make me slap you."

Dean held his hands up in surrender and backed away from the angry woman. "Charlie, I don't know what you want from me."

"Are you that blind? Really?"

"Hey," Dean started indignant, but one look from Charlie cut off any argument he would have started.

_Geez... I knew Dean was stubborn, but I thought if he was presented with the evidence... _Suddenly, a sly grin spread across her face.

"Dean, how many women have you slept with before you met Cas?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. It's not as if I really keep a tally. A few. Why?"

"How many since you met Cas?"

Dean's brow furrowed as he thought, and Charlie smiled. He couldn't deny it anymore if he had to think that hard.

"I've been busy," Dean burst out in response to her smile. "I haven't really had time for one night stands!"

"Sure you have... You keep telling yourself that. Just... Think about what I've said. Go ahead back to your angel. I think he misses you."

Dean spun around to look at Cas. The angel was watching the proceedings with a quizzical expression. Dean gave Charlie a half-wave before rejoining Cas.

Sam emerged from wherever he had been hiding and stood next to Charlie again.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, he's still denying it. But it's so obvious how he feels."

"Not to him."

They watched as Cas said something, causing Dean to chuckle and put his arm around the angel's shoulders.

"Oh, he's getting there."


	2. Chapter 2

So...** I wasn't expecting to make a second chapter for this. but a certain person reviewed this, told me to keep going, and then followed my story. I felt guilty for a bit, so I wrote this. It'll probably keep going until Destiel happens. Enjoy this chapter! As always, reviews are encouraged and loved.**

**disclaimer: I don't own spn, I just love the characters.**

* * *

Dean shook his head as he walked back to where Cas was standing, a look of confusion on the angel's face.

"What did she say," he questioned softly when Dean returned.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing, really." _Just that she thinks I'm gay._

"But I saw her speaking. She must have said something."

Dean chuckled and slung his arm around the angel's shoulders. "It means nothing important. Just stupid stuff." He glanced toward Charlie and saw Sam standing next to her. Both were staring at Dean. His skin crawled, and he itched to tell them to stop looking at him. Charlie's gaze was accompanied by a knowing smirk, Sam's with raised eyebrows. Slowly, Dean removed his arm from Cas's shoulders, still staring at Sam and Charlie. You'd think they'd have some shame left. "Hey, bitch," Dean called to Sam, who promptly turned away. "You know you're not invisible, right?" Sam didn't respond, but he could tell the guy was embarrassed. "Why don't you and Charlie go grocery shopping or something?" He tossed a wallet at Charlie, who caught it with a smile and tugged on Sam's arm.

"Come on, then. Let's give your brother some alone time with his angel." She turned around and gave Dean a suggestive glance.

He fought off the urge to flip her off, instead putting on a fake smile, waving to them. "You kids have fun now."

Sam looked like he was thinking about saying something before he thought better of it and simply left with a raise of his hand in farewell.

* * *

Sam glanced at Charlie. "Very smooth."

The girl was all smiles. "I'm the queen on smooth."

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Now, my giant friend, we wait."

He and Charlie climbed into the impala and drove off. After a few moments, Sam glanced at her again.

"How exactly do you know that they..."

"Oh, trust me. They are."

Sam nodded, unconvinced.

"Oh, come on, Sam! I only read the books, and I can see it. You were actually here when they made eyes at each other." Sam shrugged. "You never noticed? Never?" Sam gave her a sideways glance. She groaned. "I didn't know it was possible for someone to be that oblivious."

"Hey!"

"Don't give me that! You're the one who didn't notice your brother has a thing for angels in trench coats."

Same opened his mouth, found himself unable to form a coherent reply, and promptly shut up for the rest of the ride. Charlie sat in the passenger seat, a smug grin gracing her face. The rest of the ride was passed in a comfortable silence, both were caught up in their own thoughts. Charlie's included digging through Dean's collection of classic rock cassettes. She giggled to herself when she first saw them and muttered "Cassettes." Sam shook his head and remained silent. He was trying to wrap his head around his brother being bisexual. _How can he not notice if he is, though? It's his sexuality. And Charlie called me oblivious... At least I notice when I have feelings for someone._

Sam left his thoughts in the impala when they arrived at the grocery store. Soon, Sam and Charlie were arguing about what vegetables and other produce to get. Eventually, Charlie gave up, let Sam throw whatever he felt was necessary into the cart, and wandered to the frozen meals and desserts section. There, she found something that would solve some of their problems. She grabbed a large box and brought it to Sam.

"I told you I wouldn't forget the pie," she told him smugly, triumphantly holding up a box labelled "apple pie."

Sam smirked. "We don't even know if it's any good."

Charlie brought two other pies from behind her back, one "coconut cream" and a "Dutch apple." She shrugged, dumping the three frozen pies into the cart next to a bag of cherries. "Well, I guess we'll find out."

Sam sighed, pulled a couple containers of ground beef out of the freezers, and proceeded to the checkout, Charlie bouncing happily behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel watched as Dean collapsed onto a couch, seemingly torn between amusement and frustration. He had no idea what could have made Dean conflicted in this way, but every time he asked, Dean simply waved him off.

"You would like to be alone to think," he surmised.

Dean looked up, surprised by Cas's statement. "Doesn't really make much difference to me. Those idiots will be back soon, and I'm sure you'll be their next victim." Dean chuckled.

Cas didn't see what was so funny about being a victim of Sam or Charlie. He also didn't see how one could be a victim of those two unless one was a creature from hell or purgatory.

He shrugged. "Well, you know how to find me." There was a rustling sound, and Dean was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Dean didn't know what the hell to think of his thoughts. Now that Charlie had planted that little bug in his brain, it refused to leave. _I'm not gay, though. What would make her think I'm gay? And for Cas? Really? Do I act gay? How can I? I've only slept with women, Charlie, _he mentally shouted at the girl._ Women! _

Suddenly, he heard the door being unlocked. This is going to be fun, I'm sure. Charlie was the first one in, followed by Sam, who was laden with grocery bags. Dean smirked at his younger brother. "Charlie made you her bitch that easily, huh?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Charlie watched the exchange as if it was a tennis match. Finally, she rolled her eyes, snatched one of the bags from Sam, and threw it to Dean.

"Here's the pie."

He took one of the boxes out of the bag, staring at the frozen pastry. "What kind of pie is this?"

"One that you have to bake yourself. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." She pat him on the back, walking past him. As she passed him, she whispered in his ear, "have you talked to Cas yet?"

Dean whipped his head around to stare at her. She smiled innocently back at him before wandering away. Dean sighed before turning around to his brother, who had his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Is there something you want to tell me, Dean?"

Dean threw up his arms. "Can nobody in this cave give me a straight answer?"

Sam held up his hands in surrender. "Just a simple question, Dean. Chill."

"I asked you a pretty simple question first," Dean pouted.

"Yeah, but I think you need to talk more than I do."

"Really? I need to talk? My brother-who is probably _dying_ because of these stupid trials-says I need to talk."

"Dean, I already know where I stand. Do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know this probably won't end well for me. Don't give me that look, I know you know. But you have a chance of being happy, and you're so caught up in your 'I have to protect Sammy' mindset that you can't see it."

"Sam-"

"Save it, Dean. I know you want to fix me, but there's nothing you can do. All I can do is finish the trails and see what happens. If that includes a messy ending, you deserve some happiness."

"You seem to know a few things I don't, here."

"Dean, that's not important right now. Just-"

"Like _hell_ it isn't! Sammy, what do you know about these trials that you're not telling me?"

"Well, I don't really know... It's more of a hypothesis, really..."

"_Sam_..."

"Whatever's happening to me, it's as if my body is rejecting it, like how a body can reject an organ even with the proper medicine. And that got me thinking, maybe my body's changing because of the last trial. The second was to save an innocent soul from hell, what if the third is to replace it with my own?"

Dean's face turned stony. "There's no way we're letting that happen."

"Then what would happen? Hell would still be spitting out demons, Dean! I started these trials, and I have to finish them."

Dean opened his mouth to retort when Charlie poked her head in from the kitchen, oven mitts on her hands.

"I decided to make the apple pie. You two want to take a break from yelling at each other and have a slice?"

Dean took a breath and flashed her a smile. "As long as there's ice cream."

She nodded, and Sam stood. As he did, the tension seemed to dissipate. This was an argument to settle on another day. Almost as if he could sense the lack of tension, there was a rustle of wings as Castiel appeared behind Dean.

"I have not been able to locate Kevin. What have I missed?"

Sam and Dean sighed at each other before both looking at Charlie and Cas in turn. Sam looked back at Dean, raised his eyebrows, and glanced toward Cas.

"_Happy_," he mouthed at his brother. He looked at Dean expectantly.

Trying to get Sam off his back, Dean turned to the angel.

"Nothing," he said before pulling Cas into a hug.

At first, the angel was startled. Dean didn't often show physical affection unless there was something wrong. But just as Cas was beginning to hug the hunter back, he pulled away, clapping Cas on the back.

"Charlie made us some pie. What do you say we go taste test for her?"

* * *

**All I can say right now is I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this chapter to get feels-y, but it just kind of happened. I was trying to keep it realistic with how the story goes, but there'll be more funny moments. If you guys don't want me to include stuff like this at all, let me know in a review, and I'll write an alternate ending to this chapter that doesn't include feels. If you want me to keep going with this, I can promise that this won't become the main plot line. It's just continuing the overarching plot, but in fic form. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

So, I decided that I'm going to do my best to post a new chapter once a week. It may occur any day during the week, but there will be at least one new chapter a week. I'm so glad you guys like this story so much! Reading your reviews just makes me smile! :) enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

The four quickly sat down at a square table with two chairs on the left and two on the right. Sam and Charlie took the chairs on the left, leaving Dean to sit next to Cas. Sam cut the pie, not quite looking at his brother, even when he handed Dean his plate. Cas seemed unaware of the tension. Charlie sighed. _Time to figure out what those boneheads are arguing about now._

"So," she started, making the other three jump at the sudden sound. "Do you want to tell us why you two were shouting?"

For the first time since they sat down, the brothers looked at each other. Dean cleared his throat.

"I'd rather not."

"Dean, I can tell something is troubling you," Cas pointed out around a mouthful of pie.

Charlie glared at the Winchesters. _Nothing ever goes well when they bury their anger... You think they'd have learned this by now, but I guess not._ She sighed, realizing there was no point in pushing them to talk. _Eventually, one of them will punch the other, and everything will be perfectly fine again anyways._ She turned a bright smile on Dean.

"Have you talked to Cas about what I mentioned yet?"

Dean choked on his pie. "Don't think I know what you mean, kiddo."

She rolled her eyes. "Dean, please. Step out of your little glass closet."

Dean resignedly put his fork down on the table. "Charlie, I really don't think this is a good time-"

"It's the perfect time, and you know it! Grow a set and talk to him for God's sake!"

Dean's face turned red and Charlie stood. "Well, I'd say my work here is done. Should we leave them alone, Sammy?"

Sam grumbled about his name not being Sammy as he grabbed his plate and left the room with Charlie. Cas shot Dean a confused look. Dean sighed. _This is seriously not my day. _

"Why did they leave like that? What do you have to talk to me about?"

Dean didn't answer for a few moments. He honestly wasn't completely sure why he "had" to talk to Cas himself. He supposed he should just tell the angel what Charlie had tried to tell him earlier that day. _How do I say this...? _"Charlie seems to think I love you."

Cas's expression turned from puzzled to hurt. "I thought you did love me. You said I was family."

A small grin broke through on Dean's face. "Not that kind of love. Like... In love." _God, it's like talking to a third grade girl. _

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "And you aren't."

"No, of course not!"

"Then why does she think you are?"

That stopped Dean short. That, in all his musings, was the only question he had been unable to answer.

"I... I don't know." He sighed in frustration.

Cas took another bite of pie, unaware of Dean's inner confusion. "Maybe you should ask her," he suggested.

Dean nodded reluctantly. "I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

Cas turned around. "Charlie, you can stop listening at the door, now."

Charlie came through the doorway, indignant. "I was not listening at the door! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A sneaky one," Dean answered.

She crossed her arms. "So, I hope you talked about what I told you to talk about."

Dan nodded.

Suddenly, there was a thud from the next room.

"_Sammy_!" Dean took off, Charlie and Cas close behind him.

* * *

So, as of last night's episode, my story is officially completely AU. I hope you liked this chapter, and, as always, your reviews make my day brighter. So please leave them. I would be very happy if you did!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took me a while. I had a lot of ideas, and I wasn't sure which to go with. I think this is quite a bit longer than my normal chapter, so I hope that makes up for it being so late. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean sprinted down the hallway where his brother lay prone on the floor. He knelt down next to him and checked his pulse.

"Sam? _Sammy_? Sammy, wake up! Wake _up_, damn it!" He punched the floor. He had known Sam was getting bad, but today he had seemed fine. What the hell is going on? He felt a soothing hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Cas. The angel, keeping one hand on Dean's shoulder, reached over and put three fingers on Sam's forehead. He drew his fingers back suddenly.

"His internal temperature is far hotter than it should be. He seems to be burning from the inside."

"Burning? What do we do, Cas?"

"Hope he wakes up."

They moved Sam to the couch as Charlie brought ice to cool him down, despite Cas's protests that it would do nothing. They wrapped the ice in towels and laid them across Sam's forehead and next to his torso. The ice melted within seconds of coming in contact with Sam's body. The longer Sam didn't wake up, the more Dean could feel himself panicking. He heard Charlie and Cas speak, but he didn't hear the words that came out of their mouths. _God dammit, Sam! I can't lose you!_

Suddenly, there was a spluttering cough, and Sam was upright.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. What do you remember?"

"I was walking down the hallway, felt fine, then I blacked out, woke up here."

Dean ran his hand over his face. He didn't know what was wrong with his brother, but he hoped to God-if he was even there anymore-he could fix it.

Sam took a deep breath and started talking again. "But, honestly, I feel better than I have in a while. Still not a hundred percent, but I don't feel like I'm dying." He held down a cough, hoping Dean wouldn't notice.

"You better not be lying to me again," Dean threatened, still too scared to be relieved.

Sam chuckled. "Scout's honor."

Dean ruffled his hair. "You weren't a scout, it doesn't count."

"I don't know, Dean, I think monster hunting gets me a couple patches."

Dean chuckled, and Sam's eyes flickered between his brother and the Cas, whose hand was resting protectively on his shoulder. Dean seemed to have forgotten about the angel's hand. Charlie's eyes followed Sam's, and the two smirked at each other. Sam nodded to her, indicating that she should bring it up.

Charlie coughed lightly, looking pointedly at Cas's hand. "So... Did you two have a nice talk earlier?"

Dean groaned as Sam chuckled maniacally. "You two are relentless!"

"That's not an answer," Charlie sang.

"Actually, Charlie, I wanted to talk to you. Mind stepping out into the hall?"

She shrugged, raising her eyebrows at Sam. "Sure."

The two left the room. Once the door was closed, Dean cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward.

"What did you want to talk about, then?"

"Well, I did talk to Cas, and I was just wondering... Why do you... Y'know, think I'm gay?"

"First of all, you're obviously not gay because you still like women. I think you're bisexual." Dean scoffed. "Fine! You can call yourself Cas-sexual for all I care! Fact of the matter is you and Cas have been making eyes at each other since before I showed up here."

"And what do you expect me to do if that's true?"

"Make a move! Kiss him, _something_! Don't just sit here like you think you don't deserve to be happy, _do something about it_!"

* * *

Sam and Cas watched as Dean led Charlie into the hallway.

"Why did Dean have to talk to Charlie," Sam asked.

"She thinks Dean and I are in love, which Dean isn't, and I told him to ask her why she thought that."

"Dean said he isn't in love with you?"

"That's correct."

"And what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed. "Are you in love with him?"

"Sam, human-angel relations are strictly prohibited-"

"That's not what I asked you, Cas."

Castiel sighed. "I honestly do not know. I care about Dean far more than an angel should, and I'd do anything to protect him. Is that love?"

"That could mean you love him like I love him or like..." Oh, he was not very good at this... "Those people on Dean's tv shows." Well, that was just perfect...

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "Like when I kissed Meg."

Sam was wary about this. Cas seemed to have had some feelings about the demon. "Yeah, kinda like that."

Cas nodded again, banishing the memories of Meg away, returning to the subject of Dean. "Should I kiss Dean?"

Sam chuckled a little. "That's up to you." He coughed a little, glancing at the door. No movement came from the other side which probably meant Dean was still engrossed in conversation with Charlie. He breathed a sigh of relief. _If I don't get out of this, at least Dean will still have a family._ He only hoped that his theory was wrong and he would get out of this alive.

* * *

Dean had no idea what to say to Charlie. So he settled for "I don't think of Cas that way."

She glared at him. "Like hell you don't! Dean Winchester, you cannot hide your emotions, and you're a terrible liar when it comes to how you feel."

"You are impossible."

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right."

"And what if I do have feelings for Cas, huh? Isn't there some rule against humans and angels getting down?"

"Ooh, forbidden love. Even better!"

"Listen kiddo, this isn't some teen romance novel for you to read, this is my life."

"And your life also happens to be a book series. Face it, people ship you guys, and for good reason from what I've seen."

"Ship... Like-"

"They call it Destiel. You could look it up if you really want."

Dean threw up his hands in defeat and went back into the main room. This conversation was impossible. Looking at Sam and Cas's faces, it seemed that they had had a similar conversation.

He looked at Cas. "They ambushed you too, huh?"

* * *

Fin! I hope you guys liked it! I do have a question for y'all. Should I keep this going with the canon storyline, just featuring Destiel, or keep it with my original, now AU, storyline of Sam possibly having to become a demon? Thanks for reading, and if you choose to review, you have my undying love! Until next time,

Zoe


	6. Chapter 6

I figured I should post this chapter today because we all need a little happiness in this time of darkness and hiatus.

* * *

Charlie went over to stand by Sam.

"You really feeling better?"

"Not particularly. But Dean doesn't get to know that until he figures out how he feels about Cas."

"Well, I think I have a way to speed up the process."

"And how's that?" He slung his feet over the edge of the couch, making room for Charlie. She sat next to him and whispered her plan. His face broke into a wide grin that turned more diabolical with each word she spoke. When she finished speaking, she turned to look at him, tilting her head questioningly.

"What are we, fifteen?" He couldn't keep the laughter from creeping into his voice.

"With your brother's level of maturity, we have to be." Her tone was grave, but the smile on her face gave away her glee

He conceded her point. "How are we going to work it?"

"Faint again?"

"And give Dean a heart attack?"

"Fair point..."

"Maybe you need help reaching something on the top shelf of the pantry?"

"Why does it have to be me?"

Sam shot her a skeptical look. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of tall. I wouldn't need help reaching the ceiling, let alone the top shelf."

"Touché." She turned to Dean, who had been slowly creeping over to have another slice of pie. "Do you think you could help me? I wanted to get some whipped cream for the pie, but it's on the top shelf."

He smiled. "Sure thing, kiddo. Come on." He turned to lead the way to the pantry. When he was gone, Sam called Cas over.

"You should go with him."

"But why?"

"You want to know if you love him, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then follow him."

Cas gave him a quizzical look, but, with a fluttering of wings, he was gone. Suddenly a shout came from the pantry.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?! You scared the crap outta me!" Charlie and Sam heard a muffled reply, and then "where's Charlie?"

She smiled. "I think that's my cue." She ran to the pantry and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Dean had been reached for the whipped cream when Cas suddenly appeared two centimeters behind him, causing him to jump. "Cas, what the hell are you doing?! You scared the crap outta me!"

"I apologize. That was not my intention. I... Simply wanted to ask for cherries," he concluded, hoping it sounded convincing. He rarely lied to Dean, especially after the incident with the leviathans. It felt... Foreign.

Once his heart stopped pounding, Dean asked where Charlie was. Right after that, there was a patter of feet, and then the door slammed shut. He turned around as the feet scampered away and tried the handle. As this was a bunker, their pantry had an iron door that, much as he wanted to, Dean couldn't break down. And the door had been locked by the mysterious feet which he had the sinking suspicion belonged to Charlie. He turned to Cas, kicking the door for good measure.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shot Cas a look. "Why do I think you knew about this?"

"Well... Because I did?"

"Really, Cas? They locked us in a damn pantry!"

"Yes, they did."

"We're not fifteen, Cas!"

"They seem to think we have some reason to speak privately, and they didn't believe you would unless you were forced to."

Dean slid down the wall to a sitting position. "Well, might as well get comfy. We'll probably be here for a while."

Cas sat down next to him, letting their shoulders touch. Dean was a little surprised about the long term proximity, but he decided that it was nice. Well that's odd... I think.

"So, why do they want you and me to talk?"

"First, I want to apologize. What I did, leaving, not answering your prayers... I shouldn't have done that." Cas hung his head.

Dean slung his arm around Cas's shoulders, giving his arm a light squeeze. "Everything's forgiven, Cas. There's no need to apologize."

Cas nodded slightly and looked up. "Thank you, Dean."

There were a few moments of silence, and Dean fidgeted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Back to the reason we're in the pantry..."

Cas cleared his throat. "Yes, umm... It has been brought to my attention that I may care about you more than an angel should."

* * *

Sam watched as Charlie skipped happily back to where he was sitting, giggling all the way.

He shook his head. "How long do you think we should leave them in there."

She shrugged. "I dunno. Overnight?"

"Good enough for me. Let's hit the hay."

She nodded, and they went to their rooms, both still laughing about the hunter and angel who were trapped in the pantry.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this slight fluff. This fic is coming to a close, probably only one or two chapters left (although I might write a sequel with the plot bunny that formed while I was writing this if any of you want something like that.), so thanks for sticking around with me! See you guys next week, and please review! I'll give you my undying love!


	7. Chapter 7

I really have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter except for a pretty bad case of writers' block. Dean didn't feel like using his words. Really sorry this is late. See you all later this week, hope you enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Dean opened his mouth to respond, frowned, and closed it again. Cas looked at him expectantly.

Dean sighed. "Care to elaborate?"

Cas fiddled with his fingers. "Angels aren't allowed to... Have relationships with humans. It's taboo."

"Cas, it sounds to me like you're talking about romantic relationships."

"That is the reason we were stuck in a pantry in the first place."

"But Cas, I'm not-I'm not gay!"

"Charlie and Sam seem to think differently."

Dean ran a hand over his face, groaning in frustration. "Of course they do..."

There was silence for a few moments. Neither knew what they wanted to say, and neither knew what the other wanted them to say. Eventually, Dean knocked on the door. "You guys out there? This isn't funny anymore! Let us out!"

"Dean, I think they went to bed."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wouldn't kid you, Dean."

"Can't you do some angel voodoo and fly us outta here?"

"That would defeat their purpose in bringing us here and make them extremely disappointed that their plan didn't work."

"Cas, I don't care who I disappoint, I'm not having this conversation in a closet."

"Pantry."

"Same difference. This is not something to talk about in an inclosed space in the middle of the night."

"With Sam and Charlie acting like this, you know it will have to happen eventually."

"I guess you're right, but I would rather it not happen in a pantry."

"Would you like it better if I was farther away?"

Dean's attention was suddenly caught by the fact that he and Cas were still sitting with their shoulders touching. Then his attention was caught by the fact that he didn't actually mind it.

"No, umm..." He coughed. "You're fine."

"Then why do you seem to be experiencing discomfort?" Dean decided silence was the best course of action. "Are you uncomfortable because I insinuated you are gay?"

"Well, Cas, it's not exactly something I've heard before!" He threw up his hands as much as he could without hitting Castiel in the face and sighed. "I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to be feeling right now. I'm tired, and hitting my brother seems more and more like a good plan."

"Would you like to get some sleep?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer it not occur in a pantry, y'know?"

Cas nodded and, suddenly, they were sitting on Dean's bed.

"Goodnight, Dean. I will speak to you in the morning." With that, Cas left Dean's room.

Dean let his upper body fall backwards and hit the bed. _This is why I don't like talking about feelings_. He sighed before he allowed himself a small grin. Boy, would Charlie and Sam be disappointed that he and Cas weren't in the pantry anymore.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. As always, I'll love you forever if you review. See you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8

I really have no excuse. I went to LeakyCon a couple weeks ago, and I've been stressing about college auditions, but that's about it. I suppose I had a bit of a mental roadblock. I'm thinking only about one or two more chapters, so thanks for sticking around! I know I'm a pain to deal with because I update so sporadically. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And let me know if you want me to do that sequel about my theory with Sam and the trials!

* * *

Dean woke up and stretched. That was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time. He heard the clashing of pots and pans coming from the kitchen and figured Sammy was trying to make breakfast. He ambled out of his room.

"Come on, Sammy! We all know that I'm the cook around here."

He turned the corner and ran into the frowning face of Charlie.

"Now what's got your panties in a twist, kiddo?"

"Why aren't you still in the pantry, Dean?"

"Because, despite what it seems, it is not the most comfortable place to sleep." Charlie pouted. "Kid, Cas is an angel. He flew us outta there so we could actually get some sleep."

"Did you talk?"

"Not quite..."

"_Dean_..."

"What do you expect, Charlie? He's an angel, and I'm me! Did you expect us to talk?"

"I guess I'll just have to put warding on the door next time..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, next time? No, Charlie. You will not be locking me in a pantry again, capisce?"

She sighed dramatically. "You're a real pain, you know that?"

"Hey, look who's talking." She chuckled. "Now sit down. I'll cook us all some breakfast." He raised his voice. "Sammy, I'm expecting you to step away from that stove."

Dean waltzed into the kitchen as Sam backed away, hands in the air, from a frying pan. "What exactly were you try to make, anyway?"

"Eggs," he answered warily as Dean approached the stove.

Dean quickly dumped the mess in the frying pan into the food disposal and went to work making omelettes. While Dean played master chef, Sam leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to guess that you and Cas had a very uneventful night?"

"Yes, actually."

"Charlie must be disappointed." Sam chuckled.

"Dude, she gave me the puppy dog face."

Sam barked out a laugh before becoming serious again. "Did you at least try to talk to him?"

"Well... He tried to talk to me, but I kind of... Changed the subject."

"_Dean_..."

"You know I'm not very good at things like this!"

"Do you care about him in that way?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out quickly," Sam retorted, glancing over his brother's shoulder.

Dean turned only to be toe to toe with the angel himself. _Crap_.

"Good morning, Dean." Dean stood frozen. Charlie groaned.

"I swear, if neither of you do anything, I'm pushing Cas forward."

"Why would you-" Without a pause, Charlie stepped forward and shoved Cas, who fell into Dean.

Dean glared at Charlie over Cas's head. "Not cool."

"Well, I thought it would work," she muttered dejectedly.

Cas stood up and straightened his tie. He took a few steps away from Dean. No one said anything for a few moments, and a heavy silence overtook the room. Dean took the newly made omelette Off the stove and flipped it onto a plate, passing it to Charlie. he then broke three more eggs into the frying pan. the only sound was eggshells cracking and yolks simmering.

Finally, Charlie threw up her hands in frustration. "Do I have to do everything around here? Honestly! I-"

Sam jumped in, trying to save the other two from the young woman's wrath. "Cas, why don't you tell Dean what you told me yesterday?"

"I don't think-"

"Cas."

Cas sighed and, for the first time Dean could remember, looked slightly nervous.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Cas. You don't have to do everything those two tell you."

"Oh, come on! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You two are practically dating already, just without the kissing. Now talk, damn it!" Dean stared at Charlie, in shock from her outburst, then he turned to look at Cas. Charlie groaned at the lack of speaking. "That's it. I'm going to take my breakfast in a different room, and I'm putting warding on the walls this time. So you two can either eat in silence or talk." She stalked out, the three men watching her curiously. Sam was the first person to do anything. He chuckled, muttered something about that being his cue to leave as well, leaving Cas and Dean alone. Again.

* * *

As always, please review! It makes my day!


End file.
